User blog:Techieberry38/A day in the life of Vocaloid Precure: Hatsune Miku's typical day
Have you ever wondered what the life of Vocaloids, or the Vocaloid characters in Vocaloid Precure is like? Wonder no longer! Miku has offered to share a typical day, in the middle of the season! Shall we begin? Part 1: Morning(7:45-11:30) Interviewer Bob: So, please tell us about the day. Miku: Ok, so....I wake up in my comfy little Sleep Capsule. Usually I- Interviewer Bob: W-what the heck is a Sleep Capsule? Miku: Ah, you guys are so great, but so undeveloped....A Sleep Capsule is like a bed in a little clear plastic shell. You get one based on your height, and if your feet start to get squished, time to get a new one! There is a lid on top, which you close and it traps heat, so if your blanket happens to roll up and not cover you, you stay warm. A thermostat controls the temperature. You have a shelf for a cup of water, and the same old pillows and blankets, as well as a stuffed animal if you have one. Anyways, I usually forget to open the lid and float out, so I hit my head very often. It doesn't hurt much more than hitting your head on a wooden table. After that, I sip a cup of KaraKira ToothWash, which is the power of toothpaste and mouthwash combined in a single drink that you gurgle. They make specific toothwashes for people flavoured in their favourite food. My favourite food is a leek, so veggies to clean your mouth. Cool right? At this point there's no gravity, so I press a button to turn on the artificial gravity. It's low down to the ground, so that I don't suddenly fall and break something. After that, I go get some breakfast at the Crispy n' Crunchy Breakfast Joint. I order bacon with waffles and syrup. After that tasty thing, it's time for school! Interviewer Bob: Is school any different from school here? Miku: Not really. Mostly the same, except that you need to use a pin code to enter. Security's very strict. Like you guys, we have math, science, Japanese, history....Same old subjects, and a boring teacher. I don't feel like talking about school, but after that, we go out for lunch. Interviewer Bob: Interesting, really. Part 2: Afternoon(11:30-5:00) Miku: I like to go the Saki Stand, a small joint where my good mentor and friend, Gumi, works. Can you even guess how good sushi tastes when you dip it in Coca-Cola? It's amazing! Two cuisines are better than one. Oh yeah, and I like to meet up with my best friend, Kagamine Rin. We eat lunch together, and then it's back to class. We're in different classes. School ends at 3, which sends us home to our living quarters. I like to eat a few Leek Pretzis(leek flavoured pretzels) and then work on homework. They increased homework. It sucks. Anyways, it's usually at that time I talk with my transformation program, Append Light. She has been telling about all these wonderful songs. Did you hear the one called Melt? It's so nice and happy! She has also been teaching me about sadder or more macabre songs, like Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep. Perfect example of someone who needs a therapist. She said it was made by someone called the Master of the Heavenly Yard. Interesting. I try to write my own song with her help. It's about the snootiest girlfriend anyone could have, the self-proclaimed "World's Number 1 Princess". But the alarm will go off because as you may know, singing is forbidden. It's likely Rin will doing the same with Kagamine Act. I heard her song is about a relationship filled with pain and bliss. Luka, that girl in the nightclub, was writing one about backstabbing some other lady and must be chatting with Biling. TeishiBots have surrounded us, as we've got together in the ship's center to tell each other how our songs are doing. It's time to transform! Now we get to kick some robotic butt. POW! Interviewer Bob: The part everyone likes to glue their eyes to, right? Miku: Right-o, Bobbykins. Interviewer Bob: DON'T YOU DARE START ACTING LIKE MY MOTHER! OR MY IDIOT SISTER!! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR VERBAL CRIME OF INSULTING INTERVIEWER BOB!!!!! Miku: Yikes! Security! Security Lead: Hup hup hup hup! Get him! Security Agents: Yes boss, sir, boss! Hup hup hup hup! Interviewer Bob: SAY YER PRAYERS, HATSUNE!!! HERE COMES MAH FIST OF DIAMONDS, F-AAUGH! -Gets dragged away- Host: Ahem...Sorry, all. In Bob's place, we have Interviewer Dave! Let's give it up! Interviewer Dave: Hello, Miku, sorry about that incident with Bob. He has a bit of a thing with that nickname. Miku: Oh, no trouble at all! Back to the interview, now. Either I, Luka, Rin or Neru uses their purification attack to finish those TeishiBots. When that's over, we head over to my little home to hang out, watch some TV and clear up more on the mystery of singing. There were singers who did covers of songs, called Utaite. Append Light has told me about. Append Light told me about a particular Utaite called 96neko. She was famous! I wish I could have met her. Rin also invites her brother Len over, who is the best artist ever. He likes to draw violent pictures of crushing people with huge road rollers in yellow. They're hilarious! At 5:00, everyone goes home for dinner. Part 3: Evening (5:00-9:30) Interviewer Dave: And we're back! Miku: Yep! Anyways, my stomach is now growling for fuel. I know how to cook, so I make myself Omelette Rice and a leek and cherry milkshake. Leek milkshakes are very healthy, and with cherries, they are delish! Yum. I eat this dish while watching old cartoons from Earth. I tune in to Channel 239, NicoNicoTeen. That's when my favourite show, Rozen Maiden Traumend is on. I finish my dinner, then watch the rest of the episode. I use some time to study, do some cleaning and work at my online job as a junior Simulation Worker. Interviewer Dave: What do Simulation Workers do? Miku: What!? You didn't have this job on Earth!? Man, it is the most fun job ever! There will be people who pay money to play around in Augumented Reality ver.9(A futuristic upgrade of Augumented Reality, like in Project Diva f) simulations of stuff. Junior workers do the same, but certain simulations which involve alcohol, sexual content, violence and creepypasta are locked so that the Junior workers do not get traumatized. As if playing a room design game, Simulation Workers size, add and remove items to create a simulation for the person. It will be 8:30 by then, so I fool around on the internet for an hour, then read a novel and drink some KaraKira Toothwash. Then it's turn off the gravity, slip into my Sleep Capsule and goodnight, everyone! Interviewer Dave: Thank you, Miku. It's been an honour interviewing you. Miku: A pleasure meeting you myself. Category:Blog posts